Increases in integration density of electronic components and associated greater demand on thermal and electrical conductivities of the package require new connection technologies with better thermal and electrical conductivity, and also new construction technology for the corresponding connecting elements. In recent years, metal clips instead of wire bonds have been used to provide electrical connections between semiconductor die (chip) electrodes and a lead frame. The metal clips provide a large-area connection between lead frames and die electrodes, permitting an increase in the electrical and thermal properties of the package over wire bonds. However conventional metal clip interconnects have a major limitation in process performance, especially when multiple dies are used in a single package. A single metal clip is conventionally used to connect the electrodes of two or more dies to the same potential in one package. Due to different electrode topologies of encapsulated dies and other considerations, it is problematic to realize such a single-clip inter-die connection in a multi-die package. Conventional single-clip inter-die interconnects limit the design and placement of semiconductor dies within a housing, and do not allow for rotation of dies in an assembly particularly when the metal clips are large.